Una fiesta es mejor contigo
by Eiko007
Summary: InuXKag Ella lo quiere chantagear obligandolo a ir a una fiesta con ella si no la deja quedarse mas tiempo en la epoca actual pero el hanyou no reacciona como esperaba... podria traer malas consecuencias repirmir sus deseos por tanto tiempo?...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron su pelea matutina y ella como siempre se fue del otro lado del pozo por unos días, se marcho y al llegar se encontró con que unas amigas estaban preparando una fiesta, ella se negó a asistir en un principio pero cuando le dijeron que se des-estresaría de los problemas que traía encima acepto sin pensarlo alejarse del Sengoku-Jidai por unos días le haría bien para su salud tanto física como mental, Kagome aun no comprendía porque después de cuatro años ya Inuyasha nunca cambiaba su manera de ser… bueno había cambiado con ella pero no la gran cosa a veces aun era muy grosero ofensivo y fanfarrón pero los pequeños cambios en el como que era un poco mas paciente con ella y últimamente había estado teniendo resfriados y el había estado demasiado atento con ella, ese tipo de cosas la hacían enamorarse cada días mas de el, así como a veces cuando no la quería regresar a su casa le daban ganas de decir osuwari hasta que llegara al otro lado del planeta como que le gustaría lanzarse sobre el y besarlo y abrazarlo cuando es tierno con ella, en fin, ella iría a esa fiesta, fue con sus amigas de comprar para tener lo mas adecuado para ponerse ya que sus amigas seguían queriendo conseguirle una cita con Hoyo después de tanto tiempo en el que ella nunca había deseado salir con el chico para una cosa que no fuera de amigos o para darle celos a Inuyasha en mas de una ocasión en las que Kikyo se presentaba pero hacia casi dos años tal vez que no la veían, ella llego por fin a su casa, dentro de cuatro días seria la fiesta y ella quería llegar temprano, no iba a retrasarse por la culpa del Hanyou, sabia que generalmente el llegaba a los tres días de que ella había salido del Sengoku-Jidai, en esta ocasión se daría el gusto de ver al Hanyou correr despavorido lejos de su casa…

**--- Tres días después ---**

**Kagome's POV**

Ahhhhhhh… que desastre me dejan tarea justamente un día antes de la fiesta esto es un dolor de cabeza… bueno pero ni modo me toca hacerla, hay no pero es de matemática!!! Hay no entiendo!!!!...

Escuche un ruido cerca de la ventana y voltee a ver adivine quien era… Inuyasha!!!! Se ve un poco molesto… ha como que fuera algo fuera de lo común… pobrecito en cuanto le diga que si no se va deberá de ir a la fiesta conmigo correrá hacia el pozo… jajajajajaja…

"Porque siempre te tardas tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ahí esta como siempre enojado solamente falta que menciones los fragmentos…

"Sabes que debemos buscar los fragmentos y tu estas aquí jugando…" Que!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le ve cara de juego a mi tarea de matemática!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Para tu información no estoy jugando estoy haciendo parte de las tareas que me dejan por faltar tanto te informo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Pues si te vas a estar quejando así mejor no hubieras cruzado ese pozo y te hubieras evitado problemas creo que así todos estaríamos mejor…"**  
**Ya veo el estaría mejor sin mi… siempre lo supe… es por Kikyo… yo le estorbo y…ya no puedo mas con esto soy una estupida por seguir viajando con el esperando que me corresponda todo este amor que siento por el… nunca lo hará el solo ama a Kikyo… no puedo evitarlo un una lagrima se escapa de mis ojos…

"No quise decir eso por favor Kagome… yo… yo… sabes que no soporto verte llorar… por favor…" Porque sentirá que soy Kikyo?????????????????

"Estarías mejor con Kikyo no?????????????"

"Como se te ocurre eso???"

"No se tal vez sea porque estas enamorado de ella…" El mismo me lo a dicho es inútil que me lo niegue ahora…

"Kagome yo…"

"No ya no digas nada mas… yo estoy loca no me hagas caso…" Trate de calmarme un poco y me esforcé para formar una sonrisa para el para que se calme y me deje en paz…

Me jalo de la mano repentinamente solté un pequeño grito y caí sobre su pecho me quede inmóvil no sabia que pensar el no dijo nada hasta que se giro en el piso sobre mi y me miro con malicia, su cabello forma una cascada plateada alrededor de nosotros y sus ojos dorados me hipnotizan, junta mas su cuerpo con el mió poniéndome mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, siento como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho, comenzó a bajar su cabeza lentamente hacia mi, acerco mas sus labios a los míos, mis labios están temblando y puedo saber por su respirar calido y cortado que los de el también tiemblan, baja mas lentamente y roza suavemente sus labios con los mis, no puedo corresponder a su beso en este momento pero mis brazos sin obedecerme lo abrazan, esta vez apoya mas de su peso sobre mi y sobre mi boca, repentinamente comienza a besarme como un loco, me besa derramando pasión, sus labios aplastan los míos y su pesado y calido aliento entra en mi boca, tomamos bocanadas de aire para sobrevivir a este pequeño salvaje momento, lame mis labios y repentinamente adentra su lengua en el interior de mi boca, me a sorprendió se siente extraño pero a la vez se siente tan bien… me abraza y yo le correspondo un poco mas el beso, aun estoy nerviosa y sorprendida por su reacción, eso no me deja hacerlo que siempre quise en una situación así… decido corresponder su beso francés y el responde agresivamente a mi atrevimiento casi tragándome entera y enrollando su lengua con la mía… un gemido se escapa de mi boca cuando el muerde suavemente mi labio inferior y lo lame, entonces lo noto… su creciente erección, parece como si descubriera el placer el presionarse mas contra mi ya que lo hace mas que antes y se apoya mas contra mis caderas… el empieza a embestirme y a apretarme con fuerza entre sus brazos, me aferro mas a el nunca lo imagine así de apasionado mas que en mis sueños y ahora es como si fuera real… un sueño hecho realidad… levanto mis caderas para que se encuentran con las de el… me esta excitando a mi también, nunca creí causar este efecto en Inuyasha me sorprende tanto… el me esta demostrando su debilidad al demostrar su interés casi obsesivo por mi… estoy jadeando al sentir sus fuertes empujones… Inuyasha debe ser maravillosos en la cama tan apasionado y tan salvaje… tan lleno de energía… parece que se aburre de chupar y mordisquear mi cuello para regresar a hacer lo mismo con mis labios… puedo imaginarlo… Inuyasha haciéndome el amor… seria tan.…

"he…e… e… e e eeermana!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amigo de orejas de perro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me salgo como puedo de debajo del cuerpo de Inuyasha y me siento a su lado debo de buscar algo un motivo o una excusa para que sota no le vaya a comentar esto a mi mama…

"Sota por favor no digas nada a mama yo lo arreglare todo si…"

"Esta bien… me voy… oh… la cena esta lista…"

**--- Fin Kagome's POV ---**

**---Flash back---**

**--- Inuyasha's POV ---**

Ahhhhhh… esa mujer siempre se tarda tanto… que no lo entiendes me vuelvo loco si no esta aquí… pero la pregunta es porque???... oh ya se porque se que debemos encontrar los fragmentos… y así derrotar a Naraku… pero… porque me siento así cuando ella se va… vació… solo… muy solo… y triste…

Wayawaywawa…

Hay no mi estomago… ups se me olvido comer de nuevo… ahhhh… es que si Kagome se va es como si… como si… como si se derrumbara mi mundo… como si no hubiera nada si ella no esta…. Como si nada tuviera sentido… pero… porque??? Porque me pasa así con ella y no con Kikyo??? Y además porque ella y no Sango digamos??? Aj… estoy loco pensando en estupideces… pero si pensar sobre Kagome no es pensar estupideces… pensar en ella es… aja!!! Aquí vamos de nuevo… esta haciendo mucho frío de repente en este lugar… ya se!!! Voy a ir a buscarla… necesito verla… perdón??? Verla… yo… yo necesito de Kagome???... bueno ya se lo he dicho pero porque??? Aj!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mejor me voy y no me confundo mas… ya me baje del Go-Shimboku y llegue la pozo… oh… esta igual de frío aquí en la otra era… bueno brinque a su ventana esta en su escritorio como siempre… esta llevando esa pequeña camisa de tirantes de nuevo… y esas faldas que no ocultan mucho… como quisiera tocarla, besarla sentirla… pero que estoy pensando ahora???!!! Estoy loco… voy a abrir la ventana pero antes debo lucir enojado como siempre jajajaja… de todas maneras eso ya no funciona para que ella regrese… abrí la ventana y volteo a verme me mira sin expresión y me confunde… se queda callada y no me dice nada bueno antes de que me caiga de narices por verle esos hermosos y rojos labios que tiene…

"Porque siempre te tardas tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sabes que debemos buscar los fragmentos y tu estas aquí jugando…" Mala elección Inuyasha parece que se acaba de enfadar… otra vez a pelear…

"Para tu información no estoy jugando estoy haciendo parte de las tareas que me dejan por faltar tanto te informo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Pues si te vas a estar quejando así mejor no hubieras cruzado ese pozo y te hubieras evitado problemas creo que así todos estaríamos mejor…" No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Imbesil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se esta poniendo triste hay no… tengo que llegar con ella no soporto que llore no… idiota idiota pedazo de basura estupido…Camine lo mas rápido que pude hasta ella y me agache estoy de rodillas frente a ella pero aun no veo su rostro… sus cabellos me lo impiden… hay no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Una lágrima cayo en el suelo estupido imbesil solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas por no decir nada que sea verdad…

"No quise decir eso por favor Kagome… yo… yo… sabes que no soporto verte llorar… por favor…" Aun no me mira, quisiera saber si ya esta mejor…

"Estarías mejor con Kikyo no?????????????" Aaaaaaaaaaaaajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que acaso esta mujer no deja de pensar en lo que le duele!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De nuevo Kikyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Porque?????????????????????????? Ah…. Aquí vamos de nuevo… ella dice Kikyo y terminamos luchando por otra de mis idioteces… pero no esta vez no voy a pelear con ella… ya la lastime demasiado…

"Como se te ocurre eso???"

"No se… tal vez sea porque estas enamorado de ella…"

"Kagome yo…"

"No ya no digas nada mas… yo estoy loca no me hagas caso…" Ahora levanto la mirada y me ve con una sonrisa… pero puedo olerlo a esta distancia ella esta muy triste… no lo voy a permitir!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En un impulso la jale de una mano y la hice caer sobre mi, dio un pequeño grito y luego permaneció quieta sobre mi pecho… pero que me pasa???!!! La tengo que besar o me muero!!! Como no me di cuenta a pesar de todo el dolor que le causaba ella permaneció conmigo y no me dejo en cambio Kikyo me quiere muerto y me mato sin pensarlo hace 50 años… Kagome brinco frente a una flecha por mi al enfrentar a Kaguya y Kikyo me lanzo una directo al corazón… oh los labios de Kagome… fue una pequeña probada pero nunca la olvide esta vez no será una pequeña en lo absoluto…

Me gire y la deje en el piso debajo de mi, la mire con malicia lo se por su expresión de sorpresa, bajo mas mi cuerpo juntándolo mas al de ella, se puso nerviosa, su corazón late rápidamente puedo oírlo con claridad, me mira con sorpresa pero no dice nada no se enfado que suerte tengo porque seria un osuwari seguro… bajo lentamente mi cabeza y llevo mis labios mas cerca de los de ella… me la voy a comer a besos… toda ella entera… me acerco mas a ella mis labios tiemblan al igual que los de ella… aunque sea graciosos es la primera vez que tomo la iniciativa para besar a una mujer…bueno… que mas da es mi Kagome… pero repentinamente estoy nervioso… es normal… bueno… solamente les doy un pequeño roce y ella me abraza… bajo mas y les proporciono mas presión, su calido aliento se adentra en mi boca con su respirar suave… no puedo mas y exijo sus labios con pasión, se que estoy siendo un poco duro pero no me puedo controlar lo necesito… lamo sus labios y en uno de los descuidos de ella en los que parte un poco mas sus labios tímidamente aun, introduzco mi lengua entre sus labios y la exploro con ahínco, la estoy abrazando yo también, ella comienza a dejarse llevar por el beso y me saluda tímidamente con su lengua, yo no lo dudo y trato de enrollarla con la mía, ella gime suavemente y solamente me entusiasma mas, siento… algo… calor… es como si… oh!!! Mi masculinidad se paro!!! Porque???!!! Bueno no importa porque si la presiono contra ella me gusta… ah… es como si pulsara… se siente tan bien… estoy embistiéndola… Kagome jadea y se aferra a mi… no parece molestarle incluso esta levantando sus caderas para encontrarse conmigo… ah… se siente tan bien… estoy embistiéndola con mas fuerza y ella jadea mas fuerte… me estuve ocupando de atender su cuello chupándolo y mordisqueándolo un poco… ahora regreso a sus labios, sus gemidos están aumentando el volumen y no quiero que nadie nos vaya a venir a interrumpir… justo en ese momento escuche algo que no quería escuchar…

"he…e… e… e e eeermana!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amigo de orejas de perro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aj!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hasta aquí llego todo… Kagome se salio debajo de mi sin que me diera cuenta y esta sentada a mi lado mirando a Sota, estupido mocoso nos tenia que interrumpir…

"Sota por favor no digas nada a mama yo lo arreglare todo si…"

"Esta bien… me voy… oh… la cena esta lista…"

Maldita cena del infierno…

**--- Fin Inuyasha's POV ---**

Se miran sonrojados mutuamente aunque Inuyasha parece estar molesto y como no!!!

"Regresare otro rato…" Inuyasha iba a saltar por la ventana cuando Kagome lo detuvo…

"Inuyasha por favor espera… ven… baja y cena con nosotros…" Inuyasha volteo a verle con cara de 'Que no ves que me quiero ir' pero ella le sonrió dulcemente y el no se pudo negar…

"Esta bien pero después nos iremos…"

"Quería hablar de eso contigo pero…" Entonces el silencio les rodeo y se sonrojaron, bajaron la mirada pero en su recorrido Kagome se encontró con la vista a través de la Hakama de Inuyasha de su erección y se sonrojo a más no poder y evito su mirada…

Inuyasha bajo su mirada tanto como para verse y se sonrojo al igual que ella… entonces se dio la vuelta y se subió a la ventana…

"Prometo regresar…" Esas fueron sus palabras de despedida y después de proferirlas brinco y se fue a la mini urna del pozo…

Kagome espero para que su sonrojo bajara y luego se dirigió al comedor a cenar…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**--- Del otro lado del pozo ---**

"Maldita sea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha estaba furioso a las orillas del río, no sabia si darse un baño completo, le obedeció a su instinto y así lo hizo, termino de lavar su cabello y la mayor parte de el cuando nuevamente se encontró con un problema… el seguía arriba… no sabia que hacer se desespero se quedo bastante tiempo pero supo Kagome lo estaría esperando…

"Pero no me puedo ir así!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" En ese momento Miroku se acerco y lo vio en el río, le lanzo una piedra por la espalda y le golpeo la cabeza Inuyasha se volteo furioso para encontrarse con su amigo…

"Estas distraído Inuyasha siempre la esquivas o la atrapas…" El monje le resultaba particularmente irritante en esta ocasion.

"Cállate Miroku que ya tengo suficientes problemas…" Era mejor que se largara.

"Como cual?????????????" Inuyasha le miro con un poco de recelo y brinco fuera del agua parándose frente a el con las manos en la cintura…

"Con este pequeño problema!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Miroku lo miro asombrado generalmente Inuyasha se bañaba solo y si lo hacían juntos nunca le había prestado atención a esa parte de Inuyasha y no recordaba haberla visto antes… Miroku retrocedió y luego le miro entre asustado y pervertido…

"Perdón pero dijiste pequeño??? En donde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Cierra la boca lo que quiero es que ya no este así…"

"Y se podría saber porque se puso así talvez esa sea la solución…"

"No lo creo…"

"Yo se lo que te digo vamos dime…"

"Pues… yo… cuando… Kagome…"

"La señorita Kagome te puso así??????????????????" Inuyasha lo golpeo en la cabeza pero Miroku no quito su cara de pervertido…

"Aj… dime como arreglarlo… tengo que volver y no puedo hacerlo así!!!!!"

"Esta bien… si la señorita te hizo eso esta bien…"

"Que no entiendes Sota llego justo cuando…"

"Los interrumpió???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Con mas razón debes regresar amigo la señorita debe estar esperándote…"

"Estas pensando cosas que…"

"Ve Inuyasha ve…" Miroku empujo a Inuyasha nuevamente al río y este se empapo por completo, Inuyasha salio enojado y refunfuñando de otro lado, tomo su ropa y se dirigió al pozo…

**--- En la época actual ---**

Kagome estaba aun en su escritorio terminando su tarea sin mucha concentración después de un baño con su cabellos húmedos y sus hombros mojados y claro por recordar lo que sucedió con Inuyasha mas temprano, se sonrojo al recordarlo y volteo a ver a la ventana y como por arte de magia el estaba ahí, bajo con lentitud y en completo silencio sin hacer ruido alguno, llego hasta ella y la levanto de su silla abrazándola por la cintura e inclinándose hacia ella para besarla, ella se aferro a su espalda y sin saber como llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, después de tanto tiempo de espiar a Kagome en su cuarto muchas veces después de que ella se bañaba veía como cerraba la puerta y eso hizo, ahí encontró el cerrojo y lo cerro, no quería mas interrupciones, apretó a Kagome contra la puerta en medio de sus besos y ella gimió suavemente esta vez…

Toc… toc… toc…

"Kagome… hija que pasa ahí… hija abre… Escuche un ruido…" Kagome casi empujo a Inuyasha lejos de ella y este se acerco a la ventana para fingir que venia entrando…

"Me tropecé mama…"

"Ya veo… oh Inuyasha hola…" La mujer sonaba muy tranquila.

"Hola… Kagome vamonos…" No queria hablar mucho tiempo.

"a donde?????????????" La chica parecia sorprendida... curiosa.

"Pues en busca de los fragmentos de Shikon…"

"Te iras hija… creía que te quedarías y por eso nos anotamos para ir a una excursión de la escuela con el abuelo y Sota…"

"No se preocupe nos quedaremos un poco mas si usted quiere…"

"Gracias Inuyasha… por cierto acompañaras a Kagome mañana a la fiesta?????????????"

"Fiesta??????????????????????"

"Si de eso quería hablarte…"

"Di que iras por favor prométemelo estaré mas segura si la acompañas…"

"Pero…"

"Prométemelo jovencito!!!!" Si usaba ese tonop tan demandante... era imposible negarse.

"Esta bien… iré con ella…"

"Muy bien ya nos vamos hija llegaremos mas temprano ahora que Inuyasha se queda aquí… cuídense y pórtense bien…"Así todos los Higurashi salieron de la casa excepto una… Kagome…

Inuyasha se acercaba nuevamente peligroso a ella cuando ella se aparto y corrió a su cuarto antes de que ella cerrara la puerta el ya estaba ahí y las luces del resto de la casa estaban apagadas… solamente faltaba una… la de su cuarto… Inuyasha entro y se apoyo coquetamente contra la pared de la puerta… ella retrocedió al ver sus ojos brillar de una extraña manera y sonreírle como nunca antes lo hizo… apago la luz y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella… parecía un depredador feliz por haber capturado a su presa… un animal peligroso y salvaje… Kagome sin percatarse retrocediendo callo en la cama e Inuyasha estaba sobre ella casi de inmediato…

"Tu me pusiste así ahora remédialo mi vida…" Inuyasha dijo esto presionando su ingle contra la de ella, Kagome estaba que se moría de la pena sobre todo con Inuyasha culpándola por algo así… algo que ella no quiso provocar, el fue el que la tiro sobre el… Inuyasha acomodo fuertemente su espalda contra su pecho, levanto su camisa y acaricio sus pechos aun sobre la tela del sostén, Kagome se aferraba a sus brazos y se apretaba mas contra el, estaba ya bastante tarde y comenzaba a anochecer, Inuyasha tomo una cinta que Kagome tenia para atar su bata después de salir del baño y que dejo para su mala suerte en la cama, Inuyasha ato sus manos y ella gimió…

"Inuyasha pero que!!!" Que rayos estaba haciendo???

"Shhhhhhh no grites… no te voy a lastimar lo prometo…" Inuyasha se puso de pie y encendió la luz… se arrepintió quería ver a Kagome desnuda en todo su esplendor… ella fue hasta la esquina de la cama y le vio asustada con las piernas flexionadas y exponiendo sus bragas a Inuyasha sin quererlo, Inuyasha podía sentir el olor de su almizcle, cuando el la ato ella éxito increíblemente… ahora que se acercaba noto señal de humedad en sus bragas, curioso se acerco y trato de tocarla pero ella cerro sus piernas…

"Que haces????????"

"Cálmate mi amor… solo quiero tocar…"

"Pero…" … "Un momento…"

"Que???"

"Me dijiste mi amor…"

"Si eso eres para mi… tu porque crees que hago esto entonces jovencita?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Pero si tu amas a Kikyo…"

"Otra vez diciendo estupideces estas loca!!!!!!!!!!??????? Como sigues con eso en la cabeza después de lo que hemos pasado juntos y que ella me desea muerto y se desaparece!!!!!!!!!!!?????? Que no lo entiendes TE AMO SOLO A TI KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!!!... Ahora me harías el favor de abrir tus piernas quiero ver…"

Kagome le miro confundida no sabia que hacer Inuyasha se comportaba tan extraño pero su rudeza le excitaba, ella movió la cabeza a los lados e Inuyasha jalo sus pies hacia adelante y así tuvo acceso a ella… Kagome gimió al sentir los dedos de Inuyasha sobre su pulsante feminidad…

**---Inuyasha's POV---**

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!! Se siente tan suave y húmedo… esta gimiendo con fuerza… ha… no puedo soportarlo y me levanto para besarla sin descuidar mi mano moviéndola un poco mas rápido sintiendo como su pesado aliento entra en mi boca…quiero ver que hay debajo y comienzo a jalar sus bragas… lo intento durante unos instantes pero no logro sacarlas así que me canso y las romo, me separe de ella y busque ver sus secretos, me hice hacia tras para ver mejor pero ella repentinamente bajo las piernas dejándolas sobre la cama así impidiéndome verla voltee a verla y le vi sonrojara y mirándome nerviosa le miro con malicia y las tomo juntas, la alejo de la pared jalándola hacia mi y luego las levanto haciéndole caer en la cama acostada, levanto sus piernas y las sostengo en el aire con una mano para así poder llevar la otra a su intimidad, gimió con fuerza cuando comencé a explorarla suavemente con mis dedos, luego me inclino y quite mis dedos me aleje un poco mas de ella y luego baje mis rostro hacia su intimidad… me acercaba lentamente y a medida que estaba mas cerca del contacto mayor era su sabroso olor… estaba tan excitada… podía ver un liquido brilloso en la parte rosa del centro… no pude resistir el impulso y fui directamente a lamerla… grito mi nombre cuando presione también mis labios contra ella, a medida que aumente el ritmo con la que le lamía ella se retorcía… quería verla… besarla… agradecerle por esto… me separe de ella aun relamiendo mis labios luego me senté y le mire por unos instantes… unas gotas de sudor se posaban en su rostro y también en sus muslos baje suavemente sus piernas y mire su gran sonrojo se veía tan tímida e inocente.… no pude resistirlo y me abalance sobre sus labios nuevamente ella me respondió con pasión, lleve mis rodillas entre sus piernas y las apoye, quería estar mas cerca de ella y me resultaba un poco incomodo sostenerme e el aire, ella las abrió y yo me apoye mejor…. Sentí su cuerpo temblar… me separe de ella y le mira con ternura… la amaba tanto… durante tanto tiempo desee esto… desee besarla y tenerla junto a mi… el único detalle era este calor en mi cuerpo y este incontenible deseo por ella que me vuelve loco pero… no dejare que le quite el toque de dulzura que quiero mostrarle después de haberla tratado tan mal desde que la conocí… la abrase y me senté levantándola conmigo… la bese y la acune en mis brazos, la apreté con suavidad contra mi ser… su cuerpo calido contra el mió es… indescriptible… la bese con suavidad y ternura ella se dejo llevar… hocique su cabello y, luego su cuello, lo bese y luego bese su mejilla… me miro sonrojada y no puede evitar llevar mi mano entre sus piernas, ella gimió y se pego mas a mi… la acomode con su espalda nuevamente contra mi pecho y levante su camisa dejándola hasta donde podía por tener sus manos atadas…

"Suéltame… por favor…"La chica le pedia en un tono suplicante y yo simplemente la acaricie con suavidad…

"Por favor… necesito abrazarte…" Me incline a un lado de su cabeza llevando mis labios cerca de su oído y respire pesadamente en el dándole a entender mi necesidad de tenerla… La abrace por la cintura pegándola mas hacia mi… la necesito tanto… susurre con pasión…

"Aun no…" Lleve mis manos hasta sus pechos y rompí sus sostén… ella gimió en protesta y yo comencé a acariciar sus pechos… cuando llegue al centro sentí sus pezones duros y ella gimo cuando apreté suavemente sus pechos envolviéndolos con mis manos tanto cuando podía… eran muy grandes… no pude mas y la deslice hacia abajo dejándola acostada en mis piernas mientras que me incline hacia abajo para besar sus pechos… ella gimió y arqueo su espalda cuando comencé a chupar su pezón… estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose… me excito tanto… la levante de nuevo y la apreté contra mi pecho introduciendo nuevamente mis dedos en su interior… quiero que la goce… movía mis dedos habidamente en su interior y ella se retorcía y gemía… quería probar su sabor de nuevo… moví mis dedos mas rápidamente y pude sentir como las paredes de su interior se estrechaban mas… ella comenzó a gritar sin control… se me dificultaba un poco el paso ahora y no quería lastimarla así que saque mis dedos de ella que grito… respirando pesadamente y entrecortadamente logro decirme…

**Kagome:** "Por… favor… no… te… detengas!!!..."

Yo le sonreí con malicia e introduje nuevamente mis dedos haciéndola retorcer… los saque y supe que debo darle una condición…

**Inuyasha:** "Dime como quitar tu falda o la rompo…"

**Kagome:** "Rómpela pero házmelo ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Me sorprendió su ardiente necesidad pero iba a hacerla sufrir un poco mas… rompí su falda y la puse de rodillas… coloque mis manos en sus caderas y me presione contra su húmeda feminidad… mi pene pico al sentir su calidez y humedad aun a través de la Hakama… no pude esperarlo mas y comencé frenéticamente a desatar mi Hakama quería saber como se siente… la quiete y lo frote contra ella empapándome y excitándome mas… Kagome grito como una loca y continuo pidiéndome que la hiciera mía… perdió el equilibrio y cayo en la cama con su cara sosteniendo su espalda pero yo no deje a sus caderas moverse de ese lugar… sin poder esperar mas comencé a presionar mi miembro contra una pequeña entrada que encontré y mi sorpresa fue que a medida que presioné se abrió y apretó la punta que ya había entrado tan deliciosamente!!! Me volvió loco y me introduje completamente en ella de un solo golpe, Kagome grito y luego comenzó a gemir a medida que yo entre y salí de ella con velocidad… ella gemía como loca y yo lo disfrutaba acompañando sus gemidos… cuando sentí su cuerpo apretar deliciosamente contra mi me volví loco y la embestí con fuerza y locura ella gritaba como loca mientras yo quería ir mas adentro… cuando sentí como su cuerpo apretó con mayor fuerza en pulsaciones repetidas mientras Kagome parecía estar siendo acecinada por el tomo de sus gritos yo le acompañe al sentir como explotaba en su interior y me derramaba dentro de ella…

Después de unos momentos de empujones mas suaves baje sus piernas y me recosté sobre ella… para luego girar hacia un lado sin salir de su interior… Kagome temblaba en mis brazos y yo sentí una ardiente necesidad de besarla… pero no quería salir de ella así que me las ingenie moviendo sus piernas para voltearla hacia mi sin lastimarme ni lastimarla y sin salir de su interior… al tenerla frente a mi la abrase con fuerzas y di suaves besos en su cuello y sus mejillas, Kagome se apretó mas contra mi y yo la busque para un manso y tierno beso… ella me respondió de esa manera…Su cuerpo calido y tembloroso se sentía tan bien envuelto por mis brazos… Kagome se recostó pasivamente en mi pecho y se relajo entre mis brazos… en ese momento lo supe… nunca… jamás me apartaría de su lado… no le permitiría irse… me había vuelto adicto a ella… desde antes sufría cada vez que ella regresaba a esta época porque me hacían falta sus dulces palabras sus maravillosos ojos… sus calidas sonrisas… y ahora se que no podré vivir sin sus besos sin sus abrazos… sin su calido cuerpo junto al mió… la solté y ella no pareció notarlo hasta que yo tome una de sus manos y la puse en mi corazón…

"Kagome…" Ella tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía especialmente pacifica… lentamente abrió los ojos y me miro con ternura…

"Kagome… hacia tanto tiempo… tan largo tiempo… hace tanto tu te encuentras aquí…" Apreté su mano con suavidad contra mi sudado pecho y ella deslizo su otro brazo alrededor de mi espalda…

"Hace tanto tiempo yo quería decirte que… que… que te amo…" No pude mas y me acerque a su rostro de ángel para besarla con ternura… ella a penas y movió sus labios se separo un poco de mi y me abrazos con fuerzas tomando la mano que lo puse sobre la de ella para llevarla a mi pecho y la apretó con suavidad…

"Dilo de nuevo por favor Inuyasha…" Al escucharle esa voz... le resultaba imposible negarse.

"Te amo…" Volví a besarla y junto a sus labios lo repetí varias veces… ella comenzó a llorar y yo me separe de ella… me asuste y ella me atrajo de inmediato para un beso apasionado luego se separo de mi y se aferro con mas fuerzas a mi espalada…

"Yo también te amo Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Se aferro a mi y sus calidas lagrimas se derramaron en mi pecho… yo me sentí tan feliz… sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas habían bajado también por una de mis mejillas… ella volteo a verme y me sonrío con ternura…

"Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz Inuyasha…"

"Yo tampoco Kagome… te amo… te amo…" La abrace con más fuerzas y la pegue más a mi pecho…

Ella se levanto un poco y me miro con ternura… yo le correspondí su mirada y ella intento separarse de mi y me sintió aun dentro de ella y se aferro a mi en el instante en el que lo noto… yo le abrace suavemente y le di suaves besos en el cuello y entonces susurre en su oído…

"No imagine que algo así pudiera existir… y tu me lo has dado Kagome…" Ella se estremeció un poco y se hizo hacia atrás saliendo de mi con lentitud… una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando sentí el frío de el aire de su habitación comparándose con el interior de su cuerpo… Kagome se puso de pie y un poco mareada por su forma de caminar apago la luz y luego se lanzo a la cama junto a mi…

"No quitaras tus Kosodes???..." Yo me mire y note que no me los había quitado simplemente estaban desordenados pero seguían ahí… me sorprendió lo desesperado que me había sentido en esos momentos… me senté y me los quite poniéndolos a un lado… luego me recosté junto a ella y nos abrazamos y besamos por unos momentos luego ella se giro dejando su espalda contra mi pecho…

"Te incomoda que este así???..."

"No pequeña…" Me relaje a su lado y pude sentir como su respiración estaba muy relajada ya… estaba por dormirse… entonces yo recordé preguntar…

"Kagome…"

"mmm…"

"Te lastime???..." No sabia si unos de sus gritos habían sonado diferentes… en el momento solamente me excitaron pero en este momento lo supe… puedo lastimarla ya que no fui nada delicado y lo sabia bien… Kagome se giro con lentitud y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla yo le mire tan hermosa, la luz de la luna me daba pequeños vislumbre de su hermosa cara y como Hanyou sabia que podía ver mejor que ella… Kagome me sonrió con ternura y deslizo suavemente sus dedos por mi mejilla moviendo uno que otro cabello para luego pasar suavemente sus dedos por mis labios…

"Un poco… pero en comparación de lo que me hiciste disfrutar no fue nada Inuyasha…" Lo sabia… la lastime… me sentí culpable y tome la mano con la que acariciaba mi rostro…

"Perdóname…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Se que debí ser mas manso… pero… no se… perdí el control…" Bese la mano que había tomado y la mire con arrepentimiento ella simplemente se pego mas a mi cuerpo y me abrazo…

"Inuyasha…"

"Te juro que la próxima vez será muy diferente…"

"si… … … Inuyasha???…"

"Pregunta mi amor…"

'Que bonito suena eso…'

"Habías echo algo así… antes…"

"No… nunca…" Kagome se acerco a mi tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con dulzura… me dejo sin respiración la manera tan suave y tierna en la que movía sus labios… ella se separo finalmente de mi y se giro pegando su espalda mas a mi pecho y yo le abrace pro la cintura…

"Te amo…" Fue lo ultimo que pensé y susurre contra su cabello y me quede dormido…

**---Fin Inuyasha's POV---**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**---Kagome's POV---**

Me desperté al sentir algo calido sobre mi mejilla y al intentar abrir mis ojos me lo impidió la fuerte luz del sol… entonces cuando poco a poco los abrí lo primero que encontré fue un par de hermosos ojos de color dorado al verlos me sorprendí… "Inuyasha…"

"Buenos días mi amor… como estas???..."

"Mi amor???..." En ese momento todos los recuerdos y las sensaciones de la noche anterior inundaron mi cuerpo… Inuyasha me sonrió con malicia y me dio un apasionado beso… yo le correspondí y lo abrace… el se coloco sobre mi y nuestras piernas quedaron entrelazadas… se inclino suavemente sobre mi y me abrazo mas suavemente besándome con ternura… se levanto un poco y llevo su mano hasta mi rostro y lo acaricio con suavidad con sus dedos y sus garras muy suave y delicadamente sin hacerme daño… no me podía creer que Inuyasha… el tuviera toda esa ternura dentro de el… sabia ocultarla tan bien… usaba de una manera tan espectacular sus garras como para usarlas en unas tierna y calida caricia cuando con estas a despedazado mounstros inmensos e incluso humanos cuando a perdido el control… me sonreía con ternura y sus ojos no se separaban de mi… se veía tan lindo esta mañana en especial… yo le atraje hacia mi para besarlo con suavidad y el bajo con lentitud y cuidado… me beso con suavidad y uso su lengua de forma lenta y delicada… me volvió loca… paso su lengua por la mía… por mis labios… por mis dientes… kami por todo el interior de mi boca de una forma lenta y sensual… cuando se levanto un poco no pude evitar gemir suavemente ante la perdida de sus calidos labios y su aliento adentrándose en el interior de mi boca… Inuyasha paso a besar suavemente mi cuello y mi garganta… se sentía tan bien… bajo lentamente sus labios hasta mis pechos y los beso con dulzura… sus cabellos me daban cosquillas levemente y no puedo evitar llevar mis manos hasta sus lindas y hermosas orejas… Inuyasha ronroneo suavemente mientras chupaba mis pezones y me estimulaba mas el sentir las vibraciones de sus labios sobre ellos… comencé a respirar agitadamente y no deje sus orejitas… de pronto sin avisar subió hasta mis labios y los capturo con lentitud y suavidad… entonces se separo de mis labios y me miro fijamente y en silencio por unos momentos…

"Sabes lo que me haces cuando las tocas???..." No comprendí sus palabras hasta que froto su miembro completamente erecto contra mi intimidad… gemí con suavidad y el me miro con malicia… Inuyasha bajo a dejar caer su calido y jadeante aliento en mi oído para luego tomarlo suavemente con sus dientes y lamerle despacio… yo me estremecí entre sus brazos… cuando el repitió este movimiento comenzó a adentrarse en mi interior… yo me aferre mas fuertemente a el y el comenzó a empujar suavemente en mi… yo comencé a gemir y trate de hacer que aumentara su ritmo pero el no lo aumento y me apretó con mas fuerza contra el colchón y no subió el ritmo…

"Inuyasha…" Gemí su nombre y el continuo moviéndose de la misma embriagante manera… así continuo por un rato mas… yo me aferraba con fuerza a el y le pedía mas pero el no parecía escucharme… el comenzó a respirar pesadamente pero no aumento su ritmo… comenzó a ir mucho mas adentro pero no mas rápido… yo le apreté con fuerza y el simplemente me beso… el comenzó a moverse incluso mas lentamente pero mas profundo… su pesado aliento caía en mi cuello y en mi oído… yo me empuje hacia arriba siguiendo su ritmo y el gimió en mi oído para luego lamerlo…

"Kagome… te amo…" Inuyasha comenzó a moverse solamente un poco mas rápido y me abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo… yo gemí su nombre y el me apretó con mas fuerza entre sus brazos… Inuyasha continuo así… el sudor se aferraba a nuestros cuerpos y los rayos del sol iluminaban su hermoso cabello… su calido y pesado aliento se adentró en mi boca cuando el me beso al mismo ritmo de sus caderas… yo gemí con fuerza y me empuje contra el… Inuyasha gruño con suavidad y dio una rápida embestida empujándonos sobre el borde después de un largo rato de su dulce tortura… el continuo con su sutil movimiento después sintiendo como se movía dentro de mi… como su semilla se esparcía en mi interior… la calidez de su cuerpo… de sus labios que me besaban dulcemente… el pesado respirar de su nariz… su cabello cayendo como una cascada a los lados de su rostro y sobre mi frente… el se movió con lentitud unos momentos mas y se derrumbo hacia un lado llevándome junto con el… yo le abrace con fuerza y nos besamos durante un largo rato… permanecimos cayados solamente escuchando el agitado ritmo de nuestras respiraciones por un rato…

En ese momento voltee a ver el reloj…las 7:30… era tarde!!! Debería de estar ya bañada y desayunando para llegar a tiempo a la escuela… intente levantarme pero cuando Inuyasha sintió mis intenciones me abrazo con fuerzas y no me soltó…

"A donde vas???..."

"Inuyasha es tarde debo ir a la escuela…"

"No hoy…"

"Inuyasha es viernes no puedo faltar… además ya e faltado mucho…"

"Faltar un día mas no te hará mal…"

"Inuyasha… mi mama puede preguntarme el motivo para faltar… será sospechoso si vamos por la noche a la fiesta…"

"No vayamos…"

"Inuyasha… tengo que ir… mis amigas me mataran si no voy…" Inuyasha se levanto de golpe y me miro sorprendido…

"Quien te a amenazado???..." Podía percibir su tensión y me tranquilice… era tan lindo…

"Inuyasha me refiero a que se enfadaran conmigo… nadie me a amenazado… pero les prometí ir… vamos…" Inuyasha me sonrió con ternura y se levanto tendiéndome la mano…

"Entonces levántate vamos…"

"A donde???..."

"A darnos un baño…"

"Inuyasha ya es tarde debería de estar saliendo en este momento…"

"Yo te llevare a tiempo… recuerdas cuando te resfriaste… yo te lleve y llegamos a tiempo… vamos… te iras de mi por toda la mañana dame eso aunque sea…" No pude decirle que no con esa tierna y hermosa mirada… nos dimos una ducha rápida e hicimos un par de bromas con el shampoo… bajamos a desayunar rápidamente e Inuyasha me llevo a la escuela iba entrando justo cuando sonó la campana…

Al llegar al salón todas mis amigas me miraron de forma extraña…

"Kagome???..." Yuka como siempre.

"Ohayo… que sucede Yuka???..."

"Kagome te miras diferente…" Eri tenia que ser quien lo notara relamente.

"Como???..."

"Rara… extraña…" Ayumi confiermando las habilidades de Eri.

"En serio???... yo me siento bien… normal…"

"Bueno déjalo para después…" Yuka siempre ansiosa por saber hasta le ultimo detalle de su vida.

**---Fin Kagome's POV---**

Kagome venia caminando junto con sus amigas al venir de comprar en el centro comercial, necesitaba ropa para Inuyasha y le dijo a sus amigas que había preparado esa sorpresa para el, cuando regresaban comenzó a llover torrencial mente y se empaparon todas… estaban bajo un árbol refugiándose cuando vieron a Inuyasha acercarse a ellas con un poco de rapidez… al llegar les llevo a la parada de autobuses para que cada una se fuera a su casa lo mas rápido que podía y el se llevo a Kagome en su espalda… al llegar a casa comenzó a lamentarse de haber mojado sus compras y se apresuro para ir a meter la ropa de Inuyasha en la secadora cuando subía de vuelta a su cuarto se encontró con el Hanyou simplemente con su Hakama y pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo de sus cabellos hasta el piso de su habitación y recorriendo todo su fornido pecho… Kagome lo miro hipnotizada… nunca había visto a Inuyasha así de SEXY… se veía tan comestible… tan… se le quedo mirando en un instante detenido y se le acerco como un cazador tras su presa… ella estaba llevando su uniforme escolar muy húmedo pegado a su cuerpo acentuando sus curvas haciéndola ver mucho mas irresistible para Inuyasha… se acerco lentamente hacia ella y rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos atrayéndola hacia el… Kagome puso sus manos sobre su pechos y admiro su suave rostro siendo recorrido por las gotas de la lluvia… sin pensarlo se inclino hacia ella y exigió sus labios en un ardiente beso… Kagome deslizo suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por todo su pecho para luego recorrer lentamente su fuerte espalda sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel sin omitir nada… Inuyasha parecía querer devorársela entera… la apretó fuertemente contra el y levanto su camisa lo mas rápido que pudo… después de separarse por unos momentos reanudaron el beso con pasión mientras Inuyasha deslizaba suavemente sus garras sobre la suave piel de la muchacha a la vez buscando la manera de quitarle su sostén… cuando lo logro cayo al suelo al igual que su camisa… recorrió lentamente sus pechos fríos con sus dedos y no pudo evitar rodearlos con sus manos por completo y apretarlos suavemente… un gemido se escapo de la garganta de la chica a la vez que llevo sus manos hacia las Hakama del Hanyou… una vez que cayo al piso el se encargo de quitar la falda húmeda que aun estaba cubriendo a la humana… al quitar la falda también se encargo de librarse de sus bragas… sin un aviso la lanzo a la cama y el no se tardo mucho en ubicarse sobre ella acariciándola y besándola… un ronco gemido se escapo de la garganta del Hanyou al introducirse nuevamente en el cuerpo de su mujer y al sentir los traviesos dedos de la muchacha excavar en sus glúteos incitándolo a ir mas profundamente a la vez que elevaba sus caderas volviéndolo loco… Kagome arqueo su espalda al recibir las fuertes embestidas de su amado… rápidamente gemidos y jadeos inundaron la habitación acompañados por el suave sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo sobre el techo de la casa… Inuyasha se hizo hacia atrás y se dispuso a saborear los ahora suaves y tibios pechos de su compañera… Kagome gimió fuertemente al sentir sus colmillos rozar su piel sensualmente… al abandonar sus pechos se dirigió nuevamente a su cuello para fastidiar y enrojecer su piel… pero Kagome se lo impidió dedicándose a mordisquear su clavícula y parte de su cuello… Inuyasha gimió con fuerza y aumento la velocidad tendiendo nuevamente hacia atrás a Kagome e inclinándose sobre ella para besarla sin descanso… Kagome se aferro a sus hombros y arqueo su espalda gritando su nombre durante su descargo mientras que Inuyasha volvió a inclinarse para tender sus pechos cuando un fuerte gruñido escapo de su garganta y el se derrumbo sobre la chica… sus respiraciones estaban aun muy agitadas cuando el Hanyou salio de ella y se derrumbo a su lado… la abrazo con fuerza y la pego a su pecho…

"Estaba preocupado por ti… cuando comenzó a llover no tuve mas remedio que ir por ti…"

"Que bueno que lo hiciste…"

"Que hacías???…"

"Te compre ropa para la fiesta de esta noche… tenemos una hora antes de arreglarnos e irnos…"

"Podemos quedarnos así???..."

"Por supuesto…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

La pareja muy a su pesar se separo finalmente y se vistió alistándose cada quien en un lugar diferente… Kagome se las había ingeniado para vestir a Inuyasha de modo que pudiera usar una boina… no iba a ser tan segura como una gorra para cubrir sus orejas pero al menos iba a ayudarle a cubrirlas…

Deseaba ponerse un poco de loción pero recordó que el Hanyou odiaba el perfume… una vez que se lo puso le mando a llamar diciendo que si quería dejar inservible su nariz por completo… se quejo de ardor en la nariz casi por una semana… debía de admitir que era un poco fuerte el que se puso en ese entonces pero no sabía que tendría tal consecuencia en el sentido del olfato del chico así que simplemente se peino y bajo las gradas para ir a tomar un poco de agua antes de salir llevando ya su pequeña cartera…

-----

Inuyasha estaba luchando con la boina para que no se callera de su cabeza… Kagome le había advertido que no debía dejar que nadie viera sus orejas… ya era bastante extraño para todos que tuviera sus ojos dorados y el cabello blanco… pero aun así eso tenia solución… en cambio… las orejas no…

Suspiro cuando vio finalmente ese maldito sombrero llamándole de forma mas general cubriendo sus orejas… Kagome le había dado esa cosa llamada cepillo para pasarlo por su cabello… había luchado con unos nudos al principio pero ahora se veía mejor… suspiro de nuevo y creyó tener puesto encima todo lo que Kagome le había pedido se pusiera así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba…

Salió del cuarto algo rápido y bajo las escaleras pensando en que debía de dejar a Tetsaiga en la habitación de la chica por no poder llevarla con la ropa que estaba usando en ese momento a parte de que no era normal que la gente fuera caminando por las calles con una espada en esa época como Kagome le había dicho y como el mismo había observado…

Sonrió al percibir el aroma de la muchacha mas fuertemente pero sus ojos se pusieron mas felices al ver a la chica sosteniendo el vaso de agua frente a el voltearse para encararle…

Estaba simplemente hermosa… su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola… su cabello lucia brillante y mas negro que de costumbre… había un toque de rosado en sus parpados semejante al color de su camisa y que también tenían sus labios… sus labios… avanzo mas hacia ella bajando un poco mas la vista viendo mas de sus pechos al acercarse a ella viendo su escote en v… la falda negra que llevaba era como al del colegio con líneas rosadas… y también llevaba unas sandalias negras… se veía hermosa… toda ella como siempre… pero sobre todo sus labios brillosos y rosados le clamaban por ser sentidos contra los de el…

Kagome intento advertir al Hanyou que no le besara para no quitarle el labial pero el no le dio tiempo… para cuando se dio cuenta sus brazos estaba alrededor de ella y sus labios se movían apasionadamente sobre los suyos sintiendo la lengua del Hanyou pasando por sus labios despacio también adentrándose ahora hasta su lengua dejándole de probar un poco de la fresa a la que sabia su labial definitivamente corrido y estando en cualquier lugar ahora menos en sus labios… sintió como Inuyasha gemía suavemente y mordía suavemente su labio inferior para después separarse despacio de ella observándola…

"Que pusiste en tus labios???..." Kagome se rio suavemente al verlos labios del Hanyou rosados… era gracioso observarle de esa forma tratando de actuar pervertidamente… el chico se molesto un poco… no quería que su comentario le causara risa…

"Que te causa gracias???..." El chico cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y dio una madia vuelta evitando la mirada de la muchacha… Kagome aun no podía dejar de reírse pero finalmente se controlo y levanto su mirada…

"Lo lamento Inuyasha… es que te ves tan gracioso con el labial todo corrido…" El chico se volteo y llevo sus manos a sus propios labios sintiendo que estaban húmedos… deslizo su lengua sobre estos encontrándose con que sabían como los de la chica momentos antes…

Inuyasha le sonrió a la chica con malicia y busco en la pequeña cartera donde sabia tenia guardadas cosas que solamente necesitaba de emergencia… Kagome quiso ver lo que hacia y el se volteo sin dejarle mirar…

"Inuyasha!!!... que estas buscando en mi cartera… si quieres algo yo lo busco y te lo doy… Inuyasha se hace tarde… Inuyasha…" El chico no parecía escucharle girando cada vez que ella quería quedar frente a el para finalmente detenerse y poner su cartera en la mesa de nuevo… Kagome estaba a punto de tomar su cartera y reprocharle cuando fue llevada por el Hanyou contra la primera superficie solida que el encontró siendo esta la nevera que se meció un poco…

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de poder buscar los ojos del Hanyou o decir cosa alguna ya que el chico asalto sus labios con pasión… suspiro no solamente por la intensidad de aquel beso… sino por la electrizante sensación de los labios de Inuyasha con sabor a fresa… tenia que admitir que se sentía muy bien… se pondría labial mas seguido para besar al chico… suspiro dejándose llevar por el sintiendo ahora sus manos tratar de viajar dentro de su camisa finalmente lográndolo acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda y cintura…

Inuyasha no podía detenerse… en cuanto empezó a besar a la chica contra el lugar donde ellos guardaban la comida no pudo detenerse… sintió aquel pequeño olor que le volvía loco provenir de ella en una punzada… haciendo que el mismo comenzara a excitarse… cualquier reacción en el cuerpo de esa mujer le volvía loco… hacia deseado estar con ella demasiado tiempo ahora no lograba saciarse de ella…

Kagome finalmente pudo empujar un poco al Hanyou para alejarlo de ella…

"Inuyasha debemos irnos… llegaremos cuando ya todo haya acabado…"

"Entonces no vayamos…"

"Inuyasha!!!... osuwa…"

El chico se separo de ella mirándola un poco agitado y con los labios rojos y húmedos por los besos que el había estado dando… Kagome trato de calmarse tragando lentamente y acomodando su cabello con sus manos…

"Pero si tu eres la que me a excitado mujer…" Kagome se sonrojo ante ese comentario… cuando Inuyasha había dicho algo así!!!... admitía que le gustaba su lado pervertido y apasionado pero por la forma en que lo dijo no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

"Pues yo no tengo la culpa de eso ahora vámonos…"

"Pero si eso me paso porque tu te excitaste!!!..." Kagome puso cara de niña ofrendada haciendo berrinche… eso si que no podía admitirlo… ni ella misma se daba cuenta de cómo reaccionaba a las caricias del chico tan bien!!!...

"Pues si eso paso es por tu culpa!!!..."

"Tu te pusiste así por un besito inocente…" Kagome estaba roja tanto del enfado como de la vergüenza… el chico había puesto su cara mas inocente!!! Como detestaba que le estuviera ganando con esa carita… gruño como si fuera ella la mitad demonio y tomo su cartera comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta aun algo enfadada…

Inuyasha simplemente suspiro resignado comenzando a seguir a la chica acomodando bien la boina en su cabeza…

------

Llegaron un poco retrasados pero la fiesta estaba animada… Inuyasha pudo hablar sin problemas con las chicas y los chicos en la fiesta mientras ella y sus amigas conversaban… todo iba muy bien… tomaron ponche y comieron golosinas… todo iba bien y el Hanyou parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo ocurrido en la cocina hasta que hoyo llego con un regalo en sus manos directo a darle un beso en la mejilla…

"Higurashi… como estas???..." Hoyo como siempre. Kagome estaba a punto de responder cuando el pobre de hoyo fue lanzando hacia la mesa con golosinas por cierto furioso y celoso Hanyou…

"Maldito como te atreves!!!..." La música se detuvo por el dj sorprendido que quería ver una pelea y las chicas y los chicos se reunieron a ver la pelea muchos compañeros de Kagome sorprendidos por la facilidad con que el chico con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra con jeans del mismo color…

"Inuyasha!!!…" Kagome asustada.

"Hay no!!!..." Yuka como siempre.

"Ayumi invitaste a Hoyo-kun???..." Eri tratando de medir consecuencias.

"Si… lo lamento es que olvide que venia el novio de Kagome…" Ayumi como siempre de olvidadiza.

"Pero que error mas grande tu tienes la culpa!!! Ya sabes que Kagome nos a contado que su novio es decimado celoso…" En eso Yuka si tenia razon.

Inuyasha estaba gruñéndole al chico que se estaba levantando algo adolorido del suelo…

"Que ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a MI MUJER!!! ENTENDISTE???..." Todos en el lugar se quedaron callados y en silencio… Kagome se sonrojo tanto de la vergüenza como de la furia de nuevo… corrió hasta Inuyasha y prácticamente se colgó de el sujetándolo por los hombros…

"Inuyasha déjalo!!! El es Hoyo-kun no Koga-kun!!!..."

"Porque lo defiendes???!!!..."

"Porque somos amigos desde pequeños y solamente eso amigos!!! AMIGOS!!! Además tu sabes que el no esta a tu nivel…"

"Pero aun así no deberías de defenderle!!!... tu me pertenecer ese MIA… no de ese…" El chico se encontraba viendo con rencor al muchacho que limpiaba un poco su ropa y había retrocedido quedándose mas entre los que observaban…

"Pero no tienes porque pegarle!!!..."

"Te beso!!!..."

"En la mejilla…"

"Pero te beso tu que quieres que haga!!!???... Que me quede tranquilo y como si nada!!!???"

Kagome estaba harta estaban dando un show frente a la mitad de su clase… la misma que se acababa de esterar seguramente que ella ya no era virgen y que su novio era un tipo de los mas celoso posesivo y agresivo…

"Yo no te dije nunca nada sobre Kikyo!!! Como crees que me sentía yo ah???!!!..."

El chico se quedo estático… nunca había pensado en eso o visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista… ella tenia razón… ese chico bien podría ser su amigo que solamente deseaba saludarle de forma afectuosa… sabía que en cambio Kikyo si quería otra cosas de el y Kagome lo había visto todo…

"Pero si ni siquiera la e visto desde hace… hace mucho!!!..."

Kagome simplemente no pudo seguir manteniendo su mirada chocolate con la dorada de el… se dio la vuelta para correr por la calle pensando un sinfín e sosas… y si Inuyasha había estado con ella solo por deseo???... y si no había dejado de amar a Kikyo… porque no dijo algo como "Ella no significa nada para mi" o "Yo nunca te haría eso" o incluso "Acaso dudas de mi amor???... creer que volvería a hacer algo así???..." pero no… se quedo callado mirándola… esperando su nuevo ataque para responder evitándola…

Inuyasha la alcanzo sin ninguna dificultad tomándole con fuerza por el brazo…

"Kagome!!!..."

"Déjame…" La lagrimas ya salían de sus ojos… e Inuyasha se sentía el mayor idiota del mundo… la jalo mas hacia el y la abrazos besando su cabello su frente y su mejilla para apretarla con fuerza contra el…

"Siempre e sido un estúpido Kagome… siempre te e lastimado… siempre e tenido miedo de amarte como te amo… e tratado de huir de ese sentimiento tan grande que siempre me asusto por no compararse con lo que sentí un día por Kikyo… si me lastimo tanto perderla a ella si sentía solamente aquello… imagina mi temor… mi terror de solo pensar en perderte… Kagome… yo te amo y por nada del mundo voy a separarme de ti o a alejarte de mi…" Kagome se separo conmovida del pecho de chico levantando su mirada hacia la suya…

"Yo también te amo y también me da mido perderte… por eso Kikyo me da tantos celos…"

"No tienes porque seguir preocupada pro eso…"

"Siempre estará a mi lado???..."

"Siempre pequeña… siempre…" Kagome compartió un dulce y tierno beso con el Hanyou… luego se quedaron ahí abrazados en la cera sin moverse queriendo guardar ese precioso momento en lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos y corazones… Kagome levanto un poco la mirada de nuevo…

"Inuyasha…"

"Si pequeña…"

"Sabes… una fiesta es mejor contigo…"

"En serio??? Porque lo dices???..."

"Porque si no hubieras estado conmigo… me la hubiera pasado aburrida hablando de cosas vacías con quien fuera…" Inuyasha simplemente le sonrió ala chica y la beso con suavidad para verle pícaramente…

"Hay mucha cosas que son mejor conmigo…" Kagome se rio y le devolvió la mirada…

"Si… porque esta fiesta apenas acaba de empezar…"

**Fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Soy culpable… admito que me e tardado un milenio en terminar este fic y el hazar de mis dedos y las flechitas del teclado se quedaron sobre la carpeta que contenía este fic xD… algunas veces para empezar a escribir… lo hago a la suerte y entro… si estoy en 0 de inspiración para el fic me salgo pero si no me quedo… hace un tiempo había hecho otro final pero sin querer hice otro cap 3 y no me di cuenta hasta que lo termine y me frustre… y ahora cayo nuevamente en esta carpeta xD… este fic ya se va a terminados así que espero que les guste el final… se que no hay lemon… pero weno weno es que sentía que iba a plagiar un súper hermosos y maravillosos lemon que encontré en el fic **

"**_Fell My soul" de Akai Inazuma _******

**Esta en español no se engañen… se los recomiendo!!! Súper requeté mega yota fic!!! En serio… y súper lindo y tierno lemon!!! Muy recomendado… weno weno de paso me hago propaganda y les digo que voy a tener el ultimo epilogo de "Los sentimientos mas profundos" para dentro de una semana… y weno weno que le voy a terminar por fin xD… también se les guata el yaoi denle una leidita "sometido" xD… hasta yo misma me e sorprendido xD… sayito…**

**PD: Modifique este fanfic porque no sabia que el formato Script estaba prohibido xD  
**


End file.
